Błędy w animacji/Sezon 3
Kryształowe Królestwo *Kiedy Twilight Sparkle siedzi przed Celestią nogi jej się nienaturalnie ustawiają, jakby siedziała na skale, a nie na płaskim dywanie. *Na początku odcinka, Twilight ma dziwny kształt oczu, gdy szuka piór. *Gdy Księżniczka Celestia opowiada o Kryształowym Królestwie, to pojawia się wtedy Kryształowa Apple Bloom (nazwana przez fanów Opal Bloom), a ponadto ma znaczek liścia. *Shining Armor "celując" w Króla Sombrę na początku 1.odcinka ma niebieską aurę wokół rogu, gdy zazwyczaj ma w podobnym odcieniu do aury Twilight Sparkle . Po chwili ma znowu w swoim zwykłym kolorze. *Księżniczka Celestia ma na chwilę fragment włosów wysunięty poza grzywę. *Fragment włosów Luny nachodzi na skrzydło, mimo, że są za skrzydłem. Ponadto posiada znowu fragment włosów z 1 sezonu. *Kiedy pokazywane jest jak Król Sombra wykorzystywał kryształowe kucyki, Alaria się powtarza. *Ogon Applejack na chwilę "odpada" od ciała. *Kiedy Cadence wita się z Twilight, przez chwilę ma pięć nóg. *Kiedy Pinkie Pie ogląda się za uciekającymi kryształowymi kucykami, jej gogle są założone na jej oczy, zaś potem pojawiają się na jej czole. *Kiedy Rainbow Dash zakrywa flagą fałszywe kryształowe serce, rzęsy nachodzą jej na gałkę oczną, a jej znaczek jest podwójny. *Kawałek włosów Celestii wychodzi poza "zasięg" grzywy. *Fluttershy strącona przez Rainbow Dash traci tylne buty, mimo to nie widzimy, żeby jej spadały. Wcześniej je miała. *Kiedy Fluttershy leży na sianie posiada znaczek Rainbow Dash. *Król Sombra "gubi" fioletowy "obłok" wylatujący z jego oczu, a za chwilę "obłok" się pojawia. *Kiedy Shining Armor jest kryształowym kucykiem, ma szare oczy, mimo że normalnie ma niebieskie. *W 18:56 Shining Armor ma normalny róg. *Gdy piosenka The Ballad of the Crystal Empire się kończy, a Twilight Sparkle lewituje książkę, to nie ma aury na rogu, ale jest na książce, lecz po chwili książka nie ma aury, a róg ma. *W 0:08 strażnik ma błękitne oczy, lecz już w 0:14 ma żółte. *W 31:41 na widowni pojawia się Berry Punch, a ona nie jest kryształowym kucykiem. *W 10:00 Shining Armor ma normalny róg. *Na końcu odcinka Księżniczka Luna ma dziwnie ukształtowane skrzydła. *Kiedy mija kilka sekund od tego jak Kryształowe Serce jest na miejscu to widać klony kryształowych kucyków. *Fluttershy ma skrzydła na zadzie. *Podczas ataku Króla Sombry na Królestwo i zmierzanie w kierunku kryształowego serca, wyraźnie widać klony dwóch kryształowych kucyków. * Gdy Twilight podczas piosenki łapie Spike'a i się z nim obraca ma dziwnie wklejony ogon.. Znaczek_RD.png|Flutter posiada znaczek Dash. S03E01 Klony kryształowych kucyków.png|Klony kryształowych kucyków S03E01 Rainbow Dash flagą przykrywa fałszywe Kryształowe serce.png|Podwójny znaczek u Rainbow S03E02 Kryształowe serce znów jest na miejscu.png|Klony kryształowych kucyków S03E01 Alaria się powtarza.png|Alaria się powtarza Wszędzie Pinkie Pie *Kiedy Rainbow Dash leży na leżaku, nie ma skrzydeł. *Pinkie Pie siadając, ma kopyta za huśtawką, lecz potem bez żadnego ruchu pojawiają się na huśtawce. Później, kiedy wyskakuje z niej, ogon pojawia się przed huśtawką. *Pinkie Pie pocieszająca swojego klona, ma na chwilkę dziwnie ukształtowaną grzywę. *Apple Fritter pomagająca wciągać ścianę stodoły ma zieloną grzywę i oczy, a za chwilę ma pomarańczowo - żółtą grzywę i fioletowe oczy. *Jeden z klonów Pinkie Pie nie ma górnych rzęs. *Twilight Sparkle ma na chwilę znaczek na tylnej części nogi i odłączony ogon. *Gdy Twilight odrzuca przytulającą się do niej Pinkie Pie, to nie ma ona znaczka. *W próbie rozpoznania prawdziwej Pinkie Pie, dwie Pinkie Pie zostały i siedziały obok siebie, a za chwilę były w innych miejscach. * Gdy Pinkie wpada na Twilight Sparkle i zatrzymać to w odpowiednim momencie można zauważyć że szyja Twilight jest bardzo długa. Zgniłe jabłko *Kiedy Apple Bloom zrzuca z siebie ubrania, zrzuca też swój pyszczek. *Gdy Sweetie Belle skacze na chwilę odczepia się jej noga. *W 17:18 Scootaloo nie ma skrzydeł. *Pod koniec odcinka, kiedy Diamond Tiara obraża Znaczkową Ligę, naszywka z peleryny Sweetie Belle spada, jednak chwilę potem się pojawia i znów znika. *Wiele razy Babs Seed nie ma piegów. Łącznie aż 18 razy. *Daisy jest uczestniczką parady, a za kilka sekund widzem. *Sweetie Belle nie ma rogu (w piosence). *Gdy Babs Seed po raz pierwszy dokucza Znaczkowej Lidze w pewnym momencie nie ma jednej z tylnych nóg. *Kiedy Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo czekają na Apple Bloom nad ranem, słychać głos nawoływania Scootaloo. Jednak po chwili widzimy, że to Sweetie Belle nawoływała. * Podczas piosenki "Babs Seed" w pewnym momencie Diamond Tiara nie ma znaczka. Pojedynek na czary *Podczas pierwszego pojedynku, Trixie ma czerwone oczy, mimo to nie widzimy, żeby jej czerwony "obłok" wylatywał z oczu. *W czasie kiedy Fluttershy przebrana za Rainbow Dash ma różowe oczy, choć normalnie są chabrowe. *W 02:03 są dwa Angele. *09:40 Applejack nie ma ucha, kawałka kapelusza i rzęs. *Kiedy Fluttershy jest przebrana za "królika" nie ma skrzydeł na wierzchu. *Kiedy Sweetie Belle jest przebrana za Rarity to powinna mieć oczy zielone, a nie niebieskie. *Apple Bloom przebrana za Applejack ma zielone oczy, choć normalnie ma czerwono-pomarańczowe. *Applejack ma za znaczek jabłka, lecz są bez ogonków i listków, przy okazji gubi piegi, oraz ma dziwnie wygiętą szyję. *Rainbow Dash ma przeciętą grzywę. * Pod koniec odcinka gdy pokazana jest Twilight na występie widzimy po lewej stronie na trybunach w prawym górnym rogu trybun kucyk nie ma oczu ani pyszczka. * Pod kolanem Trixie można zauważyć mały kawałek jej znaczka.Widać to kiedy chce uciec. Bezsenność w Ponyville *6.26. Scootaloo nie ma jednego skrzydła *Kiedy Scootaloo siedzi na pniu, ognisko na chwilę wygasa. *Gdy Scootaloo odchyla się od wozu, by zebrać patyczki, przez chwilkę nie ma skrzydeł. *Gdy Rainbow Dash leży na pniu nie ma skrzydeł. *Kiedy kucyki są w jaskini, 2 razy Applejack i Apple Bloom "wymieniają się" śpiworami. *W jaskini Rainbow Dash ponownie traci skrzydła. *Podczas, gdy Księżniczka Luna obraca głową w rozmowie ze Scootaloo, jej powieka nachodzi na grzywę. *Podczas, gdy Rarity i Sweetie Belle idą na miejsce spotkania, przez chwilę Rarity nie ma rogu. *Scootaloo ma oderwane ramię. * Powieka Scootaloo nachodzi na jej grzywę. * Gdy Scootaloo siedzi na pniu w pewnym momencie ma oderwane prawe przednie kopytko. * Po czołówce Sweetie Belle i Apple Bloom grają warcaby i przyglądają się na planszę. * Kiedy Scootaloo wchodzi na drabinę na planszy widać że Sweetie Bell ruszyła się tak jakby kantowała. Kiedy pegaz znów siada koło nich i trzyma kopytko na Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom siedzi na wycieraczce, a siedziała na podłodze. Kamera przechodzi na Sweetie Belle i Apple Bloom, wycieraczka znika. Akademia Wonderbolts *Kiedy Rainbow Dash odbiega od przyjaciółek, lecąc do akademii, piknik i skrzynka pocztowa znikają. *Podczas gdy Rainbow Dash wykonuje zadanie i leci, ma na chwilę oderwaną nogę. *Na chwilę Flowershine ma inną grzywę. *18:12 - Pinkie Pie nie ma znaczka. *Kiedy balon przyjaciółek Rainbow Dash wpada w tornado, Applejack ma kapelusz, potem on znika (nie widać, żeby w tej chwili spadał), a następnie nagle się pojawia i spada. *Rainbow Dash, okrążająca chmurę, by uratować przyjaciółki, ma mundurek, lecz za chwilę on znika i pojawia się znowu. *Parę razy Cloudchaser ma inny znaczek. *Kiedy Spitfire patrzy przez lunetę i odsuwa twarz od teleskopu, jej oko nadal widoczne jest w po drugiej stronie. *13.16 Rainbow Dash ma niebieskie oczy. *Rainbow Dash ma tylko połowę swojego znaczka, co można zobaczyć na zdjęciu poniżej. * Znaczek Lightning Dust wygląda inaczej niż ten który ma naprawdę. * Gdy pozostali z grupy wpadli na chmury pojawia się nowy kucyk w mundurku a wcześniej nie był pokazany że leci z grupą. * Rainbow Dash od patrzenia na Lightning Dust łysiejesz!Zniknęły ci 3 kolory grzywy z przodu! * Gdy Lightning Dust chce odlecieć znika jej pół znaczka. * Błąd błyskawic na mundurku Lightning Dust. * Kiedy Rainbow tłumaczy że ona też chce być super ma błąd jednej linii mundurka. * Twilght Sparkle położyła kopytko na Rainbow Applejack ma błąd linii zadka. * Spitfire wygania Lightning z akademii Dust ma ogon koło zadka a za chwilę odstaje. * Pinkie Pie leży na trawie i nie ma znaczka. * Pegaz trzyma Applejack,a ona nie ma znaczka! * Rainbow leci do góry i gubi mundurek. * Ogier spisujący wyniki niszczenia chmur ma dziwne skrzydła. * Gdy ogier gwiżdże w gwizdek gubi skrzydła. Dziwne_Ustawienie_RD.png|Dwa znaczki? Oderwana noga? Zjazd rodziny Apple *Kiedy Apple Bloom mówi "Wszyscy!", pojawia się u niej druga szyja. *Niebieski ogier na obrazie na chwilę gubi widły. *Rarity zawiązuje czerwoną wstążkę na pomarańczowym materiale, który za chwilę jest różowy. *Applejack, trzymając Spike'a, dostaje trzecie kopyto. *Kiedy Applejack popycha Apple Bloom i Babs Seed, jedno z drzew nie ma pnia. *Gdy Babs Seed przestaje kręcić talerzem na głowie, znika na chwilę linia. *Podczas, gdy Babs Seed kręci talerzem, znika jej szyja. *Kiedy w trakcie piosenki kucyki tańczą, tańczące pary się powtarzają. *Przed wykonaniem zdjęcia rodzinnego dwa źrebiątka, które przez cały odcinek były kucykami ziemskimi, zamieniły się w jednorożce. Jedno z nich to Apple Bloom z inną grzywą. Na zdjęciu są jednak z powrotem kucami ziemskimi. *19:10 - Babs Seed ma oczy w kolorze oczu Apple Bloom. *Kiedy widzimy jak Florina reperuje farmę i trzyma młotek, klacz nie ma ogona. *Na zdjęciu jest mniej kucyków niż widocznych podczas przybycia na zjazd. *Podczas jazdy pojawia się Alula, a potem znika. *Babs Seed ma rzęsy Pinkie Pie. *Babs Seed często znikają piegi. *Apple Flora na starcie nie miała swojego znaczka, a kiedy kręciła się wokół drzewa miała go z powrotem. * Kiedy kucyki zgadzają się na pomoc, widać kucyki z Ponyville. Pegazy i jednorożce. * Na zdjęciu rodziny Apple widać że Babs Seed nie ma rzęs. S03E08 Rodzina Apple zebrana do zdjęcia.png|Czwarte źrebię od brzegu i trzecie od środka mają rogi. S03E08 Błędny kolor oczu Babs Seed.jpg|Babs Seed ma inny kolor oczu Alula.jpg|Alula w rodzinie Apple Spike do usług *Na początku odcinka Big Macintosh posiada gwiazdki wokół znaczka. *Kiedy Spike jest zapędzony przez patyko-wilki w ślepy zaułek, jeden z cieni ma koronę, mimo, że na modelach 3D ich nie ma. Ma ją dopiero wielki patyko-wilk pod koniec odcinka. *Kiedy Rarity i Applejack rozmawiają przypalona szarlotka jest cała, a za chwilę nie ma jednego kawałka. *11:22 Rarity nie ma rogu. *Podczas, gdy Applejack leży i Fluttershy podchodzi, Fluttershy ma oba fragmenty grzywy po tej samej stronie, jednak zazwyczaj ma je po obu stronach. Raritybezrogu.jpg|Rarity nie ma rogu Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy *9:11 - Applejack nie ma swojego elementu na szyi. *Kiedy Fluttershy podnosi wazon, nie ma ogona. *02:30 - 02:32 - Gdy Rainbow Dash podlatuje do Księżniczki Celestii, macha skrzydłami na zmianę. *01:06 - 04:40 - Ręce Discorda są w odwrotnej kolejności. *Podczas, gdy Discord jeździ na łyżwach za Fluttershy, odczepiają mu się oba skrzydła. *Kilka razy w odcinku Discord "gubi" grzywę. *W 12:32 Fluttershy nie ma elementu. *Rarity nie ma konturu oka. * Gdy Discord jedzie na łyżwach i mija Discordowe Jury to żaden z członków tego jury nie ma grywy. * Rainbow ma odwrotnie ułożony element. Błąd_AJ.png|Gdzie się podział Klejnot uczciwości? Tylko dla pomocników *Podczas rozmowy Rainbow Dash z Rarity, jednorożcowi znika kilka rzęs. *Kiedy Apple Bloom zakłada gogle, nie mają opaski. *16:49 Skrzydła Scootaloo powiększyły się do rozmiaru skrzydeł dorosłych pegazów. *19:56 Fluttershy nie ma skrzydeł. *19:56 Rainbow Dash też nie ma skrzydeł. *W 20:04 Applejack ma kształt oka Twilight Sparkle, a także nie ma piegów. *W 13:00 Big Mac'owi świeci się znaczek. *Kiedy przyjaciółki wychodzą z pociągu, Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash nie mają skrzydeł. *Kiedy Spike wchodzi do domku Twilight Sparkle ma obie nogi po tej samej stronie. *Dwa razy w odcinku, pokazały się niezmazane szczegóły w projekcie typu: strzałki, zarysy ołówka. *Sowalicja ma na szyi niebieską muchę (kokardę). *W pociągu Gummy ma na szyi granatową obręcz. *Spike'owi noga nachodzi na ogon. * Fluttershy pokazuje klejnot Spike'owi ma miarkę na głowie a w odbiciu klejnotu jej nie ma, a za chwilę znów ją ma. S03E11 Spike'owi noga nachodzi na brzuch..png|Spike ma źle wklejoną nogę. Kucykowe dyscypliny *Fluttershy na chwilę gubi skrzydła, gdy siedzi w pociągu. *07:18 Rainbow ma coś z okiem. *Księżniczka Cadance nie ma skrzydeł, gdy leży. *Kiedy Cadance przegląda się w lusterku, na jej rogu oraz na rogu Rarity nie widać aury. *Kiedy Księżniczka Cadance pokazuje kucykom listę, Kryształowe kucyki w SPA nie mają kryształowej sierści. *2:31 Fluttershy ma znaczek Twilight Sparkle. W tym samym momencie nie ma ona skrzydeł. *Gdy Mane 6 wchodzi do pociągu ma swoje torby, lecz nie widać ich w ogóle podczas reszty odcinka. *Gdy Pinkie Pie wskakuje do wanny z błotem, przez chwilę nie ma znaczka. *Kiedy Twilight Sparkle spotyka Shining Armora na stadionie, Kryształowe kucyki mają kryształową sierść, a za chwilę normalną *Pinkie Pie ma znaczek Twilight Sparkle. *Na początku odcinka, Rainbow Dash, gdy zlatuje z dachu, ma dziwne, małe skrzydła. *Kiedy Rainbow Dash ląduje zawiedziona (we wspomnieniach) kucyk, który stoi przed nią ma taką samą grzywę jak ona. *Rarity, gdy po raz pierwszy rozgląda się po spa, ma aurę na rogu, choć nic nią nie trzyma. *6:41. Rainbow Dash, po co ci twój element harmonii?! *6:45 Pinkie skaczesz tak wysoko że odpadło ci ucho! * Na balkonie powieka pani Peachbottom nachodzi na piegi tak samo jak w zamku. * Gdy pani Peachbottom ma wazon na głowie i kręci nią żeby spadł na ułamek sekundy na murku widać coś podobnego do piega. * Kucyki czekają by wejść do pociągu ich kolejność jest taka: Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Twilight.Chwilę później Pinkie i Twilight zamieniają się miejscami. * Kryształowe kucyki szykują się do biegu.Gdy zaczynają biec to jeden z nich nie ma kryształowej sierści. play.png|Brak aury na rogu Rarity błąd.jpg|Inny znaczek Fluttershy Pinkie Pie with Twilight's cutie mark.png|Pinkie Pie ma znaczek Twilight Sparkle Sposób na zaklęcie *Kiedy Spike chce jeszcze pospać i spada na poduszkę, ta rozdziela się. *W piosence What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me przez chwilę Rainbow Dash ma swój normalny znaczek oraz dosłownie na sekundę ma jedno skrzydło oderwane od ciała. *08:31 Fluttershy ma na chwilę swój znaczek. *17:49 Księżniczka Luna ma duży diadem, a w 18:33 swój mały czarny, a potem ma jeszcze inny, fioletowy. *18:36 - W piosence Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle, widać, że Księżniczka Luna ma kawałek grzywy z pierwszego sezonu. * W piosence A True, True Friend Pinkie Pie nie ma ogona i w tej samej chwili Rainbow Dash ma błyskawicę na klejnocie harmonii odwróconą na drugi bok. *Kiedy znaczek Twilight Sparkle pojawia się na niebie, ma sześć gwiazd, a nie tak jak zawsze pięć. * W 06:01, gdy Applejack się przegląda w szybie, to jej odbicie ma dodatkowe, dolne rzęsy. *16:42 Fluttershy ma naszyjnik. *W piosence I've Got to Find a Way Applejack nie ma znaczka. *13:17 Kiedy kucyki grają na bębnach w piosence A True, True Friend te nie mają swoich znaczków, a nie są młode. *Podczas koronacji Twilight Sparkle, Księżniczka Celestia zapowiada ją i wtedy widać |Cadance we fryzurze i stroju, w których była w odcinku Kucykowe dyscypliny oraz ma inną koronę. Kiedy Twilight Sparkle wygłosiła mowę, Shining Armor i Cadance podeszli do niej i wtedy widać Księżniczkę Cadance w normalnych rozpuszczonych włosach i swojej niewielkiej koronie, którą ma na co dzień. *Kiedy po koronacji Twilight Sparkle idzie wygłosić mowę i wychodzi na "balkon" barierka jest niska, lecz gdy przemawia do przyjaciółek widać, iż barierka jest wysoka. *Podczas piosenki True, True Friend gdy Applejack popchnęła Pinkie aby ta rozbawiła kucyki, to jeśli włączymy spowolnione tempo, zobaczymy że znaczek Pinkie dosłownie miga z jabłek na balony. *Pegazy mają pretensje, że Rarity stworzyła chaos na niebie i, że Rainbow nad tym nie zapanowała, a przecież same mogą to zrobić, bo to kucyki pogodowe. * Pod koniec piosenki True, True Friend gdy Twilight staje na głowach przyjaciółek kawałek jej korony wcina się w jej grzywę. * Applejack gubi swój element. * Twilight opuszcza siebie i przyjaciółki na ziemię i się przytulają to Rainbow gubi element. * Fluttershy ma na chwilę swój element w chwili gdy nie powinna go mieć. * Gdy Twilight Sparkle jedzie w rydwanie pegaz białej sierści ma niebieskie skrzydła i jedno białe pióro. * Rainbow ma rzęsy na czole. * Rarity ma dziwnie ukształtowaną głowę. * Podczas przemowy Księżniczka Celestia ma dziwne skrzydła, dopiero potem są takie, jak powinny. * Gdy zaczyna się piosenka Life in Equestria i Twilight jedzie rydwanem, w tle Minuette pojawia się cztery razy, w tym dwa razy w tej samej pozie, jeden raz w odwróconej, a raz też widać tylko jej ogon. * Kiedy kucyki odmieniają Rainbow Dash jej element jest od razu czerwony. * Podczas piosenki Morning in Ponyville, Lightning Bolt nie ma skrzydeł. Kategoria:Serial